User blog:Beerman8299/Pennywise the Clown vs. The Joker Re-Upload
Greetings heroes! Now I have a few things to say about this battle and the next one. For starters, no, I did not steal ERB's idea. If you look back to May 1st on my blog posts, you will see that I already have this battle. Second, the reason why I am posting a re-upload is mainly because of the release of the movie, Joker, earlier this month. After seeing it and looking into the character, I changed a line or two and added a couple more. Originally, I had Heath Ledger's Joker throughout the whole battle, but decided to have Ledger's for the first line and Phoenix's for the second. Similar to how I have Tim Curry's Pennywise for the first line and Bill Skarsgård's for the second. Now that that's squared away, I also have to talk about my Halloween battle that I have planned. So here's a little sneak peak, the battle does include Count Dracula. Again, if you look back at my most recent post before this one labeled "October Update", you will see that before ERB's Count Dracula vs. Vlad the Impaler battle was released, I had said that my Halloween battle is complete, and ready to be uploaded Halloween day. This means that no inspiration was taken from that battle. I do have lines that have a little bit of similarity, but I had this completed before ERB posted their's. I am merely stating that they did not influence my rap battle in any way, whether it's the lines I wrote or the use of Count Dracula. I will likely repeat this message is a shorter form when I release the battle. Now without further adieu, here is the re-upload of the rap battle between horror movie icon, Pennywise the Clown, and DC comics criminal mastermind, supervillian, and archenemy of Batman, The Joker. Now with a beat! 'Battle' PENNYWISE THE CLOWN VS. THE JOKER BEGIN! 'Pennywise the Clown (1990)' Boo! Hiya Joker! Or should I call you a midnight toker? You're about to lose that smile on your face. When you're not the best known movie villian and I take your place. Not everybody floats when you fall in a vat of chemicals. That makes you the only person I wouldn't consider edible. C'mon bucko, let's get nuts! You should stop by the barber first to get a haircut. Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight? You've never succeeded at stirring up fright. Well you had a bad day, but felt better with a knife. You couldn't trust anyone, but hey, that's life! 'The Joker (2008)' Why so serious? You're making me very furious. With your hiding in the sewer in your flip-flop shoes. Gobbling up kids like a vegan eating tofu. Your character was a better class when It was Tim Curry. Now you need someone that doesn't act like Jim Carrey. You were beat by a Losers Club full of kids. I'm dropping the hammer on you from Harley Quinn. You look like you just sold burgers at a McDonald's restaurant. You ain't a match for my mind when all I have are negative thoughts. Enough from the clown, I'm calling your bluff. Come out of your sewer, this isn't Billy Goats Gruff. But you are like the fairy tale where the goats cross a rhine. Which makes you a bigger troll than the dweebs online. 'Pennywise the Clown (2017)' It's not raining Pennywise from heaven, I come from the depth of Hell. Fighting Keaton's Batman couldn't save you from the bell. You need help in your lines, I can already tell. Do you want Penis-wise enlargment pills? Look who's talking about having a remake. You wanna better class act? Cut it now and give me a retake. What happened in the 60s? Did your balls drop off? You were more boring than a round of golf. I wish you were still The Red Hood, before you became crazy. Now you henchmen do the work, while you're being lazy. (beat stops) 'The 'Joker (2019) A HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! (Phoenix's Joker laugh) And I thougt my jokes were bad because no one's laughing now! 27 years won't heal these scars you'll get from a POW! We really should get back to the flow. And here we go! (beat resumes) You caused clown sightings all over the globe. I think it's time now for you to get a new wardrobe. Your name doesn't make cents, and you're no fun. I'm worth more than a Nichol-son. I'll pop your big head like a bunch of balloons. Your face looks more like a failed tattoo. You're the real monster, I'm ahead of the curve! So take a seat, Glamour, cause you're about to get served! Preying on little kids? That makes you the perv! YOU'RE GONNA GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE! I'm dealing out my burns in between the verses! I've bought myself a ticket, I'll see you in the circus. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Pennywise the Clown The Joker Category:Blog posts